Sarah Sugden Jr.
Sarah Charity Sugden is the daughter of Andy Sugden and Debbie Dingle and sister of Jack Sugden. Biography 2005: Birth and leaving with Emily 15 year old Debbie discovered she was pregnant in January 2005 after her family stopped her seeing boyfriend Andy. She hid the pregnancy from everyone, except Andy's brother Daz Eden, who only discovered Debbie was pregnant days before she gave birth. Daz tried to persuade Debbie to see the new doctor, Adam Forsythe, but she didn't go through with the appointment. Debbie planned to abandon the baby at the hospital, so it could be adopted by a nice family. She gave birth to a baby daughter in Seth's hide whilst Daz went to get help from Emily Kirk and the doctor. The baby stopped moving and turned blue just after she was born but Emily managed to warm her up and got her breathing again. Adam checked Debbie and the baby over and took them to Emily's house where he broke the news to Debbie's family that she had given birth. They were shocked but vowed to look after Debbie and the baby. Debbie's father Cain was shocked to discover that he was a grandfather but soon came round and bonded with the baby. Debbie decided to name the baby Sarah Charity after Andy's late adoptive mother Sarah and her own mother Charity. Andy's family were not happy with the baby being called Sarah, especially his brother Robert, who was furious that Andy would name his daughter after the woman he accidentally killed. Debbie and Andy re-started their relationship and tried to be a family but Andy didn't want to be with Debbie. When Sarah was barely a month old Andy and Debbie split up. Debbie considered putting Sarah up for adoption but her family managed to change her mind and Emily moved in with the Dingle's at Wishing Well Cottage to help Debbie with Sarah. Debbie soon began a relationship with Robert who persuaded Debbie to take Sarah and come with him to London, although he really only wanted to take Sarah away from Andy, leaving Debbie heart-broken. Debbie struggled with juggling Sarah and being a teenager and often left Sarah with Emily, Lisa or Cain. Sarah was christened was in St. Mary's Church in December 2005 with Daz and Emily as her god-parents. Debbie handed Sarah over to Emily after the christening who took her and left the village. The Dingle's and Sugden's were furious with Debbie for giving Sarah away. Cain tried to find Emily and baby Sarah and bring Sarah home but he couldn't. 2006-2010: Return to the village and custody battle In October 2006, Emily took Sarah back to the village and left her on Andy's doorstep after curate Ethan Blake managed to persuade her that Sarah should be with her dad. Debbie agreed that Andy should have custody of their daughter as long as she was not part of Sarah's life. Andy and his wife Katie split up in January 2007 after Andy's affair with Jo Stiles was revealed, the same month Andy's biological father Billy Hopwood was shocked to discover that he was a grandfather, although Andy barred him from seeing Sarah. Andy remained suspicious of Emily, and in July 2007, he was furious when he found out that she had gotten a job at Sarah’s nursery. She didn't take the job after seeing the animosity that Andy had caused against her amongst the other parents. In October 2007, Lisa tried to get Debbie to be part of Sarah's life after making sure they spent an afternoon together, however Debbie refused and said she would be happy to allow Jo to adopt her, but she couldn't bring herself to sign the adoption papers. In January 2008, Andy was sent to prison, and Jo looked after Sarah and allowed Debbie to start seeing her. Andy was furious to realise that Jo has been allowing Debbie see Sarah and hit her, which began months of violence which caused Jo to end up in hospital on two occasions. Sarah could sense the problems at home and was suspended from nursery after biting another child. Jo confided in Debbie about the abuse, which caused Andy to move out of Butler's Farm, although Andy is allowed supervised access to Sarah. Jo left the village in December 2008 and reluctantly left Sarah at the Dingles. The Dingle's barred Andy from seeing Sarah and they tried to persuade Debbie to get custody of Sarah, but she refused, as unknown to everyone else at the time, Debbie was worried about being arrested for her part in the cover up of the murder of police officer Shane Doyle. Debbie was arrested in January 2009. The Dingle's allowed Sarah to stay at Andy's house after his adoptive father Jack Sugden's funeral. The Dingle's banned Andy from any access to Sarah after Andy told the police of Cain return to the country after he was arrested at the airport. The Dingle's were forced to give Andy custody of Sarah as Debbie was in prison. After Debbie was released from prison she wanted visitation access to Sarah but Andy denied her any contact with Sarah which caused Debbie to apply for full custody instead. Andy tried to run off to Spain with Sarah, as he was afraid of losing her, but Debbie managed to stop him. A few days later Debbie was awarded full custody after Andy withdrew his application due to Jo's statement about Andy's violence towards her and Sarah moved into Tug Ghyll with Debbie and Cain. In October 2009 Sarah met her granny Charity and Uncle Noah for the first time after they returned to the village after five years away. Charity and Noah moved into Tug Ghyll which caused Cain to move out. A few weeks later Cain moved back in and Charity and Noah moved out. On Christmas day 2009, Cain and Charity got engaged. In March 2010, Debbie grew fed up of Charity and Cain's rows and decided take up a new job and move to Jersey. Sarah made visits back to see Andy and in November Debbie and Sarah moved back perminantly. 2011-2012: Illness and saviour sibling In 2011, Andy's girlfriend Alicia Gallagher got Sarah's ears pierced behind Debbie's back. Andy was not particularity impressed but Debbie was furious. Not long after Debbie and Andy began to worry that there was something wrong with Sarah after she complained of feeling tired and bruised easily. Debbie was worried that someone was hurting Sarah and even questioned her own boyfriend Cameron Murray. Debbie booked a doctors appointment and after months of tests it was revealed that Sarah was suffering from a rare genetic disease Fanconi anemia and needed a bone marrow transplant to save her life. Debbie and Andy and all of Sarah's relatives had tests to see if they were a match for the transplant, but none of them were matches. They then set up a test centre in the Village Hall and many of the local villagers got tested but again none of them were matches. Debbie and Andy eventually found a match but sadly the donor pulled out at the last minute. Debbie and Andy decided that the only way to save their daughter was to have a saviour sibling. Neither Cameron nor Alicia were happy but they decided to ahead with it anyway. After Debbie and Andy are turned down for IVF, they began artificial insemination to try to get Debbie pregnant. After Debbie wasn't pregnant after months of artificial insemination, she decided that the only way she could get pregnant was to sleep with Andy. In late January 2012 Debbie discovered that she was pregnant. Alicia told Sarah about the pregnancy, which upset Debbie as they didn't know whether or not the baby was a match for Sarah yet. The test revealed that the baby was a match. In July 2012 Debbie and Cameron got engaged but in September, Sarah took a turn for the worst whilst Cameron was looking after her. At the hospital Debbie and Andy were told that Sarah was fast developing leukemia so Debbie demanded that she be induced. The doctors told Debbie that it was not safe enough for Sarah or baby to be born early for him to be born early. On the day that Debbie was to be induced, she went into labour. Sarah became a big sister after Debbie gave birth to a baby boy on 17th October 2012, who Debbie and Andy named Jack, after Andy's late adoptive father. The day after Jack was born Debbie discovered that Cameron had been cheating on her with her aunt Chas, and ended their relationship. The doctors were able to transplant the bone marrow from Jack and the following month Sarah had her transplant. After spending nearly a month in isolation in hospital, Sarah was allowed home and her family threw her a party. 2013-2016: Fires and moving to France In the following months Debbie threw herself into work, determined to provide a better future for herself, Sarah and Jack, and often left Sarah and Jack with Andy's new girlfriend Kerry Wyatt, which Kerry was not particularly happy with. Kerry left Sarah and Jack alone whilst babysitting,and her daughter Amy Wyatt told Andy and Debbie this, but Kerry managed to persuade Sarah to say that Amy was lying. In April 2013 Cain moved in with girlfriend Moira Barton. The following month Sarah and Jack were caught up in a fire at Andy's house when Debbie left them with drunk Kerry, who accidently set fire to the house. Sarah managed to get out of the house and walked into the pub in her pyjamas. Cain and Andy rescued Jack and Kerry from the house. In June 2013, Sarah told her tutor about all the problems at home and the tutor phoned social services. Debbie was furious and questioned her family about who called social services at Sarah's birthday party. After a visit from a social worker Sarah told her that she told the tutor about the problems at home and Debbie realised that it was the tutor who reported her. Andy took Sarah and Jack to live with him whilst Debbie got herself sorted and even threatened to go for full custody of their children. Andy banned Debbie from attending Sarah's school recital but after Debbie persuaded Andy's step-mother Diane to let her see her children for five minutes. Debbie took the children to the airport and planned to run away to Palma, as she was scared of losing Sarah and Jack forever. Cameron stopped Debbie and took them home. Andy kept the Sarah and Jack's passports but allowed them to go back to living at Tug Ghyll with Debbie. Debbie and Cameron re-start their relationship but Debbie soon discovered that Cameron had murdered her cousin Gennie Walker as well as Alex Moss and Carl King. Debbie got Andy to take the children for a few days whilst she wore a wire so she could get Cameron to confess to the murders, and subsequently he was arrested. Andy was furious with Debbie for putting Sarah and Jack in potentially harms way. In October, Cameron escaped whilst being transferred between prisons. Sarah wandered off whilst Zak Dingle was looking after her at Butler's Farm. Cameron found her and locked Sarah in a barn and told her to count to 1,000, by which time he would be back with Debbie and Jack. Andy and Moira found Sarah in the barn and she told them that Cameron was the one who locked her in. Cameron took the pub hostage, with Debbie and Jack inside. Debbie only just managed to escaped the pub before Cameron electrocuted himself. Debbie could not stand living in Tug Ghyll with all the bad memories so she bought Mulberry Cottage, and she Sarah and Jack moved in. Debbie began a relationship with farmer Pete Barton, who both Sarah and Jack adored. Pete moved into Mulberry Cottage. In June 2015, Charity had a baby whilst in prison and signed the parental rights over to Debbie, and he moved into Mulberry Cottage too. Sarah was unhappy that there would be another boy in the house but Pete managed to win her round by suggesting that she could boss him about. Sarah was a bridesmaid when Debbie and Pete got married. During the reception, Belle Dingle took Sarah and Jack home, just before a helicopter came crashing into the Village Hall where the party was taking place. Debbie was pulled from the rubble, but after a few days in hospital, was allowed to come home. A few days after Debbie was released from the hospital, she threw Pete out of the house after discovering he thought he murdered his brother Ross Barton and covered it up. After Debbie threw Pete out, Cain made her see her relationship choices also have an affect on Sarah and Jack so Debbie vowed to put her children first. Debbie reluctantly let Pete say goodbye to Sarah and Jack, but he mentioned Sarah's cough that she had for a few weeks to Debbie. Debbie took Sarah to the doctors later that day. Dr Bailey took bloods due to Sarah's previous ill health. The blood results came back normal, although Pete's mother Emma Barton manipulated the results to get back at Debbie for cheating on Pete with Ross. Dr Bailey called Debbie in to tell her the results and booked Sarah in at the hospital later that day where more bloods were taken. The following day the consultant told relieved Debbie and Andy that Sarah was not ill again and was still in remission. A few days later Sarah was scared when she witnessed Andy beating up Robert. Pete found her upset in the street and took her home to Debbie. In October 2015, Ross moved into Mulberry Cottage, with Debbie, Sarah, Jack and Moses. Sarah was not happy with the new arrangement as she still missed Pete. Debbie tried to get Sarah to bond with Ross so in December, she left Ross in charge of baking cupcakes with the kids. Sarah persuaded Ross to go to the shop to get icing for the cakes and leave her in charge of Jack and Moses. Whilst Ross was out, Sarah put the cakes back in the oven on full blast. She called Debbie to tell her the house was on fire and Ross had left them on their own. Debbie rushed back and gave Ross a ticking off for leaving the kids by themselves. Sarah assumed Debbie would dump Ross for setting fire to the house like Andy did with Kerry, but Debbie seen through her plan and informed Sarah she and Ross were not splitting up. On New Years Eve, Debbie discovered Ross' involvement in Robert's shooting 3 months previously and on New Years Day 2016, Debbie took Sarah and Jack and drove away from the village. Debbie took Jack and Sarah to France, and only Cain was aware their location. In April, Debbie finally relented and allowed Cain to pass on her contact details to Andy. Andy called Sarah and Jack, and took the first flight to France to see them. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2005 births Category:Sugden family Category:Dingle family Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Residents of Dale View Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Residents of Butlers Farm Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Hopwood family Category:Connelton Primary School students